If Everyone Cared
by ehwwm
Summary: Kallie never had anyone to love her before, her parents are dead and her brother's never around. Draco never loved anyone before. When they meet, that all changes. story is better than summary rated T to be safe.
1. the trainride

Kalli Wilshire walked into King's Cross and ran at the wall, not really knowing what she was doing. She saw the others doing it, and assumed it wouldn't hurt to see where the obvious portal went.

Kalli had always had a bad sense of judgement. She also was completely independent. She thought she didn't need anyone's help or guidance. That came naturally from being raised on her own; practically raising herself, in fact. Her parents had been killed by the dark lord when she was three. Almost everyone in the country thought she was dead too. She had four best friends who lived on her street. Laura, Brittany, and Blaise, her first crush ever, had all gone to Hogwarts since their first year though, and Henry moved away; so she hadn't seen them as much lately. So of course she was surprised when she recieved a letter that said she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Not only that, but since the general public assumed she was dead, she had no trace. She already knew most basic and intermidiate spells, and some advanced ones. Her brother was an auror and, though he was rarely home nowadays, he had taught her well.

She was mesmerised by the train, and all the students. It felt much warmer than the deserted house, and the people looked even more wonderful than Dora, her house elf and only companion.

She went aboard and sat in an empty compartment. Soon, a boy with white blonde hair came in, along with two overweight bodyguard human looking things, and a posse of girls. Well, two. "hello," kalli said.

DRACOPOV

"havent seen you around here before. The first years sit further down." i said,"or if youre looking for potter, he usually doesn't sit around here." i took another look at her and she clearly wasn't a first year. And she also grimaced when I mentioned potthead. That's new.

"for your information, i am starting here for my third year and i am supposed to be a year ahead but i started school late. So if you and your goons would like to leave now, that would be good. Or i can break your nose. take your pick." she stood her ground. I knew she wasn't a 1st year. They're usually smarter than that. in a way, i hoped she wouldn't be in slytherin. in a way, i wanted here there more than anything. What is wrong with me today?

KALLIPOV

I wanted to leave, i really did. But that would seem weak. And I'm not going to seem that way. So I sat there and basically just listened, as the blondie, draco malfoy, inched closer to me. That is, until the subject of Harry Potter came up. Everyone here seemed to agree that he really wasn't so great.

I pointed out that, even if he was the boy who lived, he still was raised by muggles, and he did have family alive, yet he complains about his childhood like he's a hero.

That was one of the studidest things I've ever done.

"Well, having living family is, like, normal, right?"pansy parkinson said, "Who _doesn't _have living family?"

Normally, I would have just sat there, but she went on.

"Would any of you want to be only related to stupid dead guys? Come on! That's a totally stupid thing to say!"

So I said, "What if I don't have any living people to take care of me? What would you think? What if they were murdered? And what if my stupid brother wasn't around? What if I had to raise myself? What if I can already use magic, and even if i couldn't, What if i could just as easily break your nose in less than a second? What if everything i'm saying is true? What if I'm not afraid to do it..."

I got ready to punch her to break her nose and possibly knock her out for at least an hour but someone had already restrained me. Normally, i would have made a scene, kicking and screaming, but right then breathing felt the best. And looking at Parkinson. Her pug-like face had turned wide eyed, and her expression spelled out FEAR. I turned to see who had me. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Normally I would have hexed him, or at least force him to let go, But I noticed something.

His grey blue eyes looked at me warmly, but with such confusion. Not at me, though. It was something else.

And also, because he was holding me really close, and i could feel his muscles through his shirt. And that made me feel sort of paralyzed. All too soon, he realized what he was doing and let go. I sat down and he sat next to me. Soon enough, conversation started up again, though i didnt talk. I couldn't wait to get to school.


	2. Hogwarts at last

**To everyone who reviewed the last one, thank you so much! I love good reviews, and bad ones rock too, as long as the critisim is to make the story better. Virginia, I will try to use better grammar, but as you might know, my computer is prone to typos and sometimes it types the wrong letter or misses a letter if I'm typing really fast. I will try to make it longer than the last one but I don't have very much time today and I need to get it out soon. R&R please! Here's the next chapter!**

**kalli pov**

I was so relieved to finally get to Hogwarts. All the tiny little first years were gossiping about some "test" that you had to take to see if you're good enough.

I knew what went on here from my brother, but I didn't want to spoil their fun.

Prof. McGonnagal said I could be sorted seperately from the first years, if I wanted. I told her it would be easier for me if I could go with them, even if I would be last anyway.

I sat through the boring first year sorting, paying little attention to the nervous children around me. They had been talking alot before they knew what was happening. Now the atmosphere had changed to nervous and anxious. Some of their eyes, I could tell, glanced at me, wondering what I was doing here, others for help and reassurance.

I wasn't even trying to calm them down, though, for I was focused on a certain pair of blue eyes that were staring at me the whole time. I really did try not to mind, but it was hard, with that smirk he was giving me. I began to feel more anxious to get this over with.

When McGonnagal finally read of my name, she felt the need to explain that I was going to be starting my third year here at Hogwarts. I was slightly pissed off, because it would have been easier on everyone, especially me, if I had just shone up in the third year classes and they figured it out.

The hat did a lot of mumbling on my head before it decided where to put me, " You have the heart of a Gryffindor, yet the intelligence of a Ravenclaw but still, the cunning and wit of a Slytherin. No, not Ravenclaw, they would push you towards your studies too hard. Yet you still have such a great mind, almost identical to your mother's. Yet you are so self assured. Like your father. You need to learn that friends and alliances are a good thing to make..."

Now let me explain. My mother was a perfect student. She was one of the smartest, yet she was in Gryffindor. The sorting hat had said that she needn't work too hard to study. My father had been one of the worst pranksters ever to go to Hogwarts. He had always been smart, yet witty and ready to take risks to have fun. Otherwise, my mother never would have even noticed him, she always had her eyes in a book.

"Where to put you. You could shine in Gryffindor, but your confidence in yourself would set you apart so much. You'll find it much easier to make friends somewhere else. In that case...

SLYTHERIN!!"

The crowd cheered. I was extermely happy, because Brittany and Laura were in that house. I ran over to them and they each hugged me. We were too busy to hear Dumbledor's speech, though they said he gave it every year. However, he said that we would have dementors here for the first part of the year until Sirius Black was caught.

I also knew Blaise was in this house. As soon as the feast was over, he ran over and gave me the hugest bear hug I'd ever had.

That is, until Draco Malfoy followed from where they were sitting and asked, " Blaise, have you found your long lost girlfriend? I'm sure Samantha will be _thrilled_ to hear about that!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled, "He's one of my best friends and you deserve what I'm gonna give you for accusing him like that!"

"Take it easy, Kalli," Laura said, "He's not worth your time. Let Brittany and me show you the rest of the castle."

"Ok sure," I said and we left.

**Draco pov**

That didn't go as planned, at all. I didn't want to make her hate me, or yell at me like she did to Pansy. I wanted her to like me, I wanted her to hug me the way she hugged Blaise. It's so stupid how every girl in the school likes me, exept the only one I'd ever dream of liking. And no, I don't like Pansy.

"Get of my arm, Pansy! I don't even like you! And don't try to talk me into anything! It won't work! If I wanted you to dangle off my arm and kiss me constantly, I'd let you know! But as of now, I dont! So get out of my sight!!" I yelled, more pissed than usual.

Th worst part is, she doesn't stand up to me. She leaves crying and comes back two days later, expecting that I have changed my mind about her. Until I let her go again. It;s become a constant pattern. How many times do I have to break up with her before she gets that _I DON'T LIKE HER REMOTELY, WHATSOEVER! _

I hate knowing that Kalli, or someone like her, would stand up to me and argue their case. And she's somewhere in this castle, probably wishing I would die, or thinking of a legal curse that could kill me. I hope that doesn't exist. I have known guys before who have said that "If the girl I love told me she wanted to kill me, I would smile, because she talked to me."

Me, I'm not that desperate.

But I wish she would give me a chance. All I can think about is what she said in the train, about raising herself. She could have made herself anything she wanted. I don't have a choice. I was so that I could be evil, so that the day after I turn 17, I can get my Dark Mark and serve the Dark Lord.

But in a way, she's lucky. She doesn't get 30 minutes under the cruciatus curse when she's dione something remotely irrisponsible, she certainly doesnt beat herself if she didn't do it right. She's had it way easier than me, even though I'll never tell anyone that.

But man, Blaise still doesn't know how lucky he is.


	3. Virginia and Draco Malfoy

**I'm tired and I want a shower but I'm up here writing instead. It might not be long, as I don't feel much like writing now.**

**tvrc- Ginny, you get to be in it here, but if you want me to take you out or something, I'll change it! Also, I made you you cuz you have the family resemblance(lol). Sorry you're kinda evil.**

**Anywayz, ENJOY!!**

I went up to my room, even though stuff was already there and everyone was in the commonroom. A girl with long blonde hair was in there, sitting on the bed below mine. I introduced myself.

"I know who you are. You're the only person in our year besides me who isn't younger," she said, "Well I'm Virginia Malfoy, and from what I've seen and heard, you know my brother."

I pondered this for a second and asked, " You're related to Draco Malfoy? Wow. You must have it hard."

"You have it worse," she said, "your parents..."

"How did you know about that?! I don't want anyone to know!"I said.

"Look, I know because my dad talks about you _all the time! _Your parents were at the top of their hit list, now you are. My father killed your parents, Kalli."

I wondered why she was telling me all this.

"Let me guess," I said, " You're here to kill me."

"I have no intention of ever joining the Dark Lord, ever. I just have to play along until I get clos to 17. They plan on branding me a week after."

I had no idea that that kind of thing was planned out in advance, or that no one had a choice. I thought that everyone like that was pure evil and they loved what they did. Like Virginia's father.

"I just have to play along until then, go through all the movements to get ready. I'll dissapear a day or so before."

"But does that mean..."

"No, Kalli, I don't have to kill you, and even if I did, I have no more intention of killing you than I do joining the Dark Lord. I know your friends, and from them, you seem like a halfway decent person."

"Thank you?"

"And one more thing...it, No! I'm gonna let you figure it out yourself. You should go to the commonroom now, you need to meet everyone."

Does that mean we were friends? Or more like allies? And what was she trying to warn me about?

**later, the Slytherin Commonroom**

I walked down the stairs to the commonroom. I really wanted to talk to Blaise. Too bad for me, cause he was already occupied on the couch with a girl who I was guessing was Samantha. I didn't want to butt in, so I went to tlk to Lauren and Brittany.

They both laughed when I asked who that was and if that was Samantha. Which it was. We talked until about midnight, then Brittany left to go do prefect stuff and that left me, alone on the couch.

Samantha, I'd noticed, had left Blaise, stomping off in a huff. He came over to me.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?" He asked.

"It's great, but I don't know very many people yet."

"Don't worry, almost everyone likes you, exept Parkinson. But, man, she has issues, major issues."

"And also, why is everyone snogging all over the place?"he chuckled at my completely serious question.

"You mean Samantha. I don't really like her, but she's okay. And it's better to have a girlfriend."He said.

Most girls would have punched him or left, but we both burst out laughing. I was so glad to have him back.

Then, of course, Draco Malfoy had to walk in and ruin our fun.

"Zabini, I could have sworn you said at dinner, that Kalli wasn't your girlfriend..."

"Shut it, Malfoy! Just shut your big mouth for one tiny little second! It's not like you could ever get a girlfriend anyway, so just SHUT UP!"I was sick of him after only a day.

But apparantly, that was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. The next thing I felt was his fist over my nose, almost breaking it, a horrid bruise at least.

I couldn't help but start crying, not having the strength or will to move.

Parkinson came over, pushed him down next to me on the couch, and started snogging him, and for once, I thanked her for occupieing him enough so he couldn't make fun of me.

He pushed her away, all too soon, and sat there, looking at me.

I took a breath, and said as strongly as I could, "What do you want? You almost broke my nose. Aren't you satisfied?"

I looked at his eyes, filled with sorrow as mine filled with tears, and couldn't bare it. But it was his own fault. He was the one who had hurt me. Then the tears came. but I stayed silent, as he watched me silently.

Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. He put his arm around me in a reassuring way. I looked up at him, trying to see where he was going with this. He cupped my face with his other hand and kissed me.

It was the best first kiss I ever could have wished for. Even if I was crying, it was sort of okay, like I knew everything would be okay. But he broke the kiss, all too soon, and held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

**PLEASE R&R people! I will not put the next one out untiI get 5 reviews. Ginny, if you hate your person, let me know!**


	4. a really short chapter

**You are really lucky people that I'm even writing today. I promise it will be short, reeeally short, because I just got **_**Breaking Dawn **_**and I want to get back to reading it.**

**tvrc- glad you like it. I'm writing this for you. NO JP! hahaha.**

**Brittany POV**

I went back to the dorm a little after midnight. I had gotten some hot chocolate because it was really cold in the castle at night. I walked into the commonroom adn guess what I saw?

Kalli was sleeping on the couch--with DRACO MALFOY!

I guess he isn't that bad, but I never thought...I always thought Kalli would end up with Blaise. They'd look cute together.

**Kalli POV**

I had fallen asleep on the couch with Draco when Brittany came in. She started yelling and woke us both up.

"Hey, you guys! Get off the couch and GO TO BED!! Draco, you had Prefect duty tonight, I had to do it alone!"

"Sorry," he groaned, "Can you yell at me in the morning, Mommy?"

I chuckled and leaned on him, trying to find a comfortable posistion to sleep in.

"And you, Kalli, no, I don't even wanna know!"

She stormed off. When I was sure she was gone, I said, "What's with her?"

"She's mad that I missed Prefect stuff. And that I'm sleeping on the couch with her friend on the first night of school."

"I thought she said _that_ was all my fault," he chuckled at my comment. His beautiful smile comforted me some, " Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight!"

" 'night," he said.

**Third year room**

When I got back, everyone was awake. "I knew I should have warned you about my brother," Virginia said, "I'm his sister, and I have no problem with telling you, point blank, that he's a player. I mean, have you _seen_ the kind of filth he dates? Parkinson, God!"

"He doesn't seem so bad," I said.

"Not so bad?" Laura asked, "Is there anyone here in this room who he has not been caught snogging multiple times, not to mention other things...Please raise your hands."

Only Virginia raised her hand.

"You're his sister. That totally doesn't count. See Kalli? He's not the kind of person you wanna date. I'm not telling you what to do, but..."

"Yeah, you are," Virginia said, "I don't want to say you should date him, but don't let everyone else tell you what to do. Can we all go to sleep now? There are classes tomorrow, and I can see that Brittany's not the only one who needs her beauty sleep."

I mouthed "thank you" to her before the lights went out. I couldn't believe that she was the only one who hadn't slept with her brother, I mean...ew. Or that she, out of all my lifelong firends, was the only one who told me to do what I felt I should. I thought about it, and they had been doing this all along, I had just never noticed because I went along with it.

I was so tired, I fell asleep without time to think about it anymore.

**mwahahahahahahaha! I told you it would be short, but I have to read **_**Breaking Dawn **_**now. I'll try to update again later today or tomorrow. Please R&R. I want at least 5 reviews.**


	5. Crystal Bowling!

**Sorry. Now that I finished BD, i can write again. But i have to watch the Olympics tonight, so it might not be as long as it should. I'm really sorry, but I'm a busy person. UM, yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER:JK ROWLING is the genius behind and all of its amazing REAL characters(i own anything you don't recognize)**

**here we go!**

Kalli had seen a lot less of Brittany and Laura lately. She had been hanging out mostly with Virginia and her newfound friends from Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley. Virginia had been a notorious prankster, as had they, and Kalli was becoming one also.

Kalli wasn't sure why she had signed up for Divination. She already knew most of it, and Trelawney was one of the stupidest teachers ever to exist. Kalli could have taught it better, and without all the nonexistent, unnessesary death omens. But it was easy for Kalli to pay little attention to that as she pranked with Virginia.

One day, they were learning about crystal ball usage. Neville Longbottom dropped his crystal ball and it rolled right into a stack of glass beer bottles.

Well that explains Trelawney's seemingly drunkenness, Kalli thought.

"STRIKE!!"Virginia yelled.

"Great shot, Neville!" Kalli added.

She threw her crystal ball at another bottle and hit it dead on.

The ball was fine, as was Neville's, but the bottle, obviously containing some potion, exploded on impact in a bright purple smoke.

The entire class was soon engaged in a round of Crystal Bowling and Trelawney was getting angrier by the second.

The room soon filled with multicolored smoke and Trelawney declared class dismissed if everyone would just leave.

Except for Kalli and Virginia.

They had to stay and clean up and they had detention with Snape at night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**detention with snape**

Kalli and Virginia headed down to the Dungeons. Snape didn't know Kalli very well, but she was in Slytherin, so he never seemed to really mind her.

He loved Virginia because she was a Malfoy, like her brother.

The classroom was disgusting looking, obviously a 1st year potion had exploded, again.

"You two need to reorganize the ingredients closet, and then you can go," Snape said, bored sounding, "I am going to leave. If there is any trouble, I will be back."

Kalli expected to find the closet with everything all messed up, missing, and dripping blood, or something like that.

What she saw was completely different.

It was all out of order, but easy to fix. It wouldn't take them even an hour. She was completely delighted, as delighted as you can be at dentetion.

They were almost done when they heard a knock at the door.

Draco and Blaise walked in.

"I heard my sister got detention,"Draco said.

"We'll be out in a second, if that's what you need" Kalli said.

"No," Blaise said, "I got Draco and me in trouble for beating up some little kids, so we have to clean the entire classroom...and you two have to help us." He smirked.

"No wait, he said that they could help us if they wanted to. It would make the job quicker." Draco said.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE WANT TO HELP YOU TWO NITWITS CLEAN THE CLASSROOM!?"Virginia yeled, unexpectedly, "Sorry, I mean, I want to help you, but I also want to be a good big sister and let you go through life fighting your own battles. And Kalli doesn't want to be left alone with..."

"Fine, we'll help you," Kalli said interrupting Virginia.

_She must REEEEEEALLY like my brother, or maybe Blaise...No, not Blaise...eww._Virginia thought. "Fine, let's get started."

Kalli was actually a big help. She enchented tools to clean the classroom, so they could sit and talk until they were done.

'Kalli, I was wondering," Draco said...

**mwahahaha cliff hanger. I have to watch olympics now, bye**


	6. Pigmy Puff

**ok well, i ended the last one with a cliffhanger even if you all know what he's going to say. yeah. **

**thank you to people who review!**

**ily!To all my readers!!**

**ok here goes part 6**

_Draco leaned over close to her and asked "Kalli, I was wondering..."_

"I..um...Do you know where I could get some chocolate? I'm having a wierd craving for some chocolate!!"

"No, Draco, I don't know where you could get some chocolate. We are in detention and there is no chocolate here but we will be done soon and you can go set off on your wonderful expidition to go get some..."Kalli said.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PIGMY PUFF!! I KNOW YOU STOLE IT, ZABINI! WHERE IS IT?!"Virginia yelled.

Everyone looked at her funnily.

"So Sorry, Mother wants me to be a girly girl and she'll be mad if she finds out I killed it," She said as Kalli tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Father will be proud, Ginny" Draco said with a smirk. Kalli leaned over and elbowed him, but before it went any further, Snape walked in.

"If you are all done, you can go back to your dorms, and Mr. Zabini, please kindly refrain from stealing people's pets. It's not the best way to impress girls I hear," Snape said.

On the way back to the dorms, Everyone but Blaise burst out laughing. No one had ever heard Snape say anything remotely funny, until now.

Kalli almost ran into a wall, but Draco caught her.

She fell beck into his arms.

Virginia and Blaise were giving her this wierd look, but she didn't care, well, not too much.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Blaise broke the silence.

"I know it would be a bad time to ask, but ummm. Kalli, would you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he said.

Kalli didn't know what to say. She was really good friends with Blaise, but she didn't like him that way anymore. She really wished that Draco had asked her first, so she could have said yes to him and Blaise wouldn't have to get his feelings hurt. But she still didn't want to say no to Blaise.

Her feelings were too complicated. She didn't want to say yes to him because she didn't like him that way. She couldn't say no because she knew they could never be friends again. But what if she said yes and he tried to kiss her or something? With those lips that had kissed that other girl Samantha. What ever happened to her?

The pain and stress from the stupid question seemed like a jellyfish sting. It started bad, but it rippled deeper and deeper until it took over Kalli's entire body.

Fine. If this was the way he liked her, why not give him a chance? Draco probably would never ask her anyway. What's the use in waiting for something that will never happen? She'd rather him not hate her anyway. Then these few seconds of agony would be over and she could go to bed and get some sleep.

"Sure." Kalli said, "That'd be great." She faked a smile.

Blaise started beaming. It was hard to look at how happy he was over her. She immediately regretted saying yes to him. He started back to the dorms as Virginia gave her a stern look. She shook her head and followed Blaise.

Still, the worse reaction to watch was Draco. He stared at the ground as he walked back with a solemn expression on his face and his hands clenched in fists.

Kalli wanted to comfort him; to run over to him and tell him everything would be all right; to soothe the pain that they were both feeling.

But she couldn't. Because it was all her fault in the first place.

Right now she hated Blaise. Even more than herself. True, she had said yes, but it was his fault for asking her. He had a steady girlfriend, and even if he didn't, he didn't need to ask her there. He didn't give her an easy way to say no. He didn't even give her a way. It was set up that way. But now Kalli was going out with someone she didn't like and she couldn't bare to look at the man she loved.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Draco knew he should have asked her. He shouldn't have told Blaise that he should ask her, and that nothing would stand in his way if he did. But he hadn't met Kalli then.

Kalli with her deep blue eyes, and soft skin, the way she always blushed when they played truth or dare in the commonroom and she got truth. Her perfect figure, and perfect smile, Blaise had pure perfection in his hands and he would mess it up like he always did. And Draco would have to be in the room, probably with Pansy and her slutty self.

He couldn't stand to be in the room with Blaise, who was constantly bragging about Kalli, making him feel worse.

He went down to the commonroom where he saw Kalli, crying on the sofa.

He sat down next to her.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Ok, whatever I did, I'm really sorry," He said, which only made her cry more.

"Look, you didn't do anything, I did. I really don't want to go with Blaise, but I said yes, and now he's so happy, and he thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but I just wanted to be friends with him, because there's someone else, but he doesn't like me at all, and I don't want him to know because he'd think I was pitiful, because I didn't say no, but I really am, because now I'm here crying, but even if I did break the date with Blaise, he'd hurt the guy I like, and that would make me feel worse, and...you wouldn't understand at all."

She leaned on his chest. He hugged her close, relieved that she didn't like Blaise, but jealous of the person she liked. He let her cry, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Draco, if I break the date with Blaise," She finally said, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

'Yes, just say yes,' he thought.

"Of coarse I will," Draco said sincerely, "But you need to go to bed now."

He wished that he had kissed her goodnight, but he was still really happy to het to go with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**poll: should Kalli break the date and go with Draco?**

**If so, what should Blaise do to Draco to try to get him back?**

**Vote once per story until it happens.**

**R&R**


	7. letters and admirers

**Next chapter. No one has voted so far, so I'm taking the poll away. BOO HOO FOR YOU! Also, something heppens that is going to mess everything up for Kalli and Draco and Blaise in this chapter, but it's kind of hard to catch. And it happens the night before Hogsmeade.**

**tvrc:no, I AM NOT!! I am a NICE PERSON! Also, I challenge you to figure out what Tammy means.**

**Please R&R**

**Kalli POV  
**

I let my snowy owl, Tammy, fly out. I don't know why I need an owl, I have no one to send letters to. But Tammy was abused and alone and cold when I found her, so I kept her.

I had neglected to break the date with Blaise, so I wrote him a letter to break it and planned on giving it to Tammy.

A few minutes later, another owl flew in. At first, I thought it was Tammy, but this owl behaved differently. It dropped me a letter and flew out.

_Dearest Kalli,_

_I have seen you lately and found you are unhappy. I understand what you've been through. even if it can't be changed, I wish you would be happier. The people you seem closely tied to are not satisfying you. You need, you deserve so much more than you allow yourself to compensate for. Please meet me at Hogsmeade tomorrow, near the Shrieking Shack, because you deserve someone like me. Please let me know if you will be there,_

_Romeo_

i didn't know what to do. Romeo. It was kind of sweet. But not what I needed. But I could tell Blaise that I did it out of curiosity, to find out who it is. And it would be nice to go out with someone who cared about how I felt.

_Dear Romeo,_

_I already have more than one person that wants to go with me, and I really don't need another person to beg me. But you seem really sweet, and my other admirers seem...more... interested in only a physical relationship. I would be delighted to meet you tomorrow. _

_Thanks,_

_Kalli_

The owl flew back in and I gave it the letter. Then I scrambled to rite to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_I have another date, who has chosen to remain anonymous. I wanted to go with you, but if I don't do this, I'll always wonder who it was. I _have_ to do this, and if you really like me, you'll let me do this. Please don't be mad, it isn't your fault. Maybe we can go to the next one together. Bye._

_Love,_

_Kalli_

Love, Kalli, I thought, Let's let him feel secure about me. It'll at least be good until tomorrow. And Hogsmeade will be over after then.

And then I fell asleep.


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**iF i DON'T GET MORE THAN 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE, i WON'T WRITE ANOTHER.**

**Now you get to figure out who Romee is!:)**

**tvrc: You didnt get it:(**

Kalli nervously walked nearer to the shrieking shack. She had seen Blaise only once. He was mad, but not furious. He would be furious if he thought Kalli had ditched him for no one.

Kalli tried to hide the worry from her face. as she reached where she was supposed to be. She stood there for a second and looked around before a hand tapped her shoulder.

She saw Harry Potter's green eyes staring at her.

She was parylized with fear and grossedoutedness as he spoke to her, "You deserve so much those Malfoy kids," He had just insulted Virginia and Draco!

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her close in a close and passionate embrace. He tried to deepen the kiss, but soon he noticed Kalli wasn't reacting and pulled away..

Harry Potter had just kissed her. Worse, Harry Potter had just stuck his tounge in her mouth.

She unfroze and punched him hard across the face. She heard a crack and thought she broke his nose.

Harry was to consumed with his pain to notice her run away crying.

She ran to the nearest shop that wasn't the shreiking shack, straight to the bathrooms to cry.

She took some soap and water and washed her mouth out twice, still in tears.

Why couldn't it have been someone nice, like Draco?

She suddenly felt guilty for breaking the date with Draco. He had always been there for her. He had held her when she cried. He had been the only one not mad when she had said yes to Blaise. And now, she had done something stupid to break their friendship, if you could call it that. Now he wouldn't ever comfort her again. She wouldn't get to see his blue grey eyes, inches from her face, as he whispered, "It's going to be alright."

The thought made her cry even more. She spit out her soap and sank to the bathroom floor.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Ummm. I saw you run in here crying. Can I come in? I saw you and him. And the letters on your bed. It wasn't your fault. They don't even look like his handwriting, not in potions anyway. But he was anonymous. It's not your fault. And you did break his nose." It was Virginia.

"It's not locked, and it's a public bathroom, you can come in." Kalli said.

When she came in, Kalli told her the whole story.

"We still have half a day left, you can find someone else to hang out with, you aren't obligated to Potthead, anyway." Virginia said.

They went over to Honeydukes, where they found Draco.

"So Potthead had the guts to KISS YOU?!" Do you want me to go pound his face in? I will gladly." Draco remarked.

"Already taken care of,"Kalli replied.

Draco gave her a hug. Virginia giggled.

"What?" Kalli asked.

"Well, it's just...I don't know. You guys just look really cute together," She said, "But it's mainly because he's my brother and my best friend."

"Virginia, can you leave us alone for a second?" Draco asked.

She left with a smile.

"I know you've had a hard day, Kalli, but will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Kalli said, almost too quickly.

And then he kissed her. It was like Harry, but the opposite. Because Kalli wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him back. And she liked it. And it wasn'y gross anymore. And it didn't feel like they were in public, either. It was basically everything Kalli had wished for that day.

When he pulled away, they were both smiling, and Virginia stood in the corner, clapping and cheering, "Go Romeo and Juliet!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Later, Slytherin Commonroom**

Kalli was sitting with Draco on the couch when she remembered something.

"Why did your sister call us Romeo and Juliet?"

"What's so wierd?" Draco asked.

"Harry's letters were signed Romeo." Kalli said.

"Umm. Actually, they weren't from Harry. I wrote them but I know that you would know my owl, so I used one from the owlry. I must've picked Harry's owl. But I knew you were to nervous to break the date with Blaise, and you didn't want to go with him and well...I knew you would say you'd done it out of curiosity. Which I was completely right about. And by the way, he and Samantha are back together.

"Ok, Romeo," Kalli said, kissing him. She could feel him smile aganst her lips.


	9. fighting and revenge

**ok, I got 2 reviews, so I'm writing. I want 3 before I write again. Thank you Virginia(tvrc) for inspiration on the chapter:P)**

**Kalli POV**

I broke the kiss with Draco as Pansy ran down the stairs yelling, "DRAAAAAAAKIEEEEEEEEE!! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"

"Pansy, we've been through this a thousand times, I DON"T FU..."Draco started.

But Pansy didn't wait for him to finish. She shoved me away and started kissing him. Worse, he was kissing her back. He grabbed her shoulders, but I didn't want to see where this would end up. Nor did I want him to see the tears that were surely coming. I ran up to the girls bathroom, where I could cry in peace.

**Pansy POV**

I was going downstairs when I saw Drakie kissing that slut, Kalli. "DRAKIE! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" I ran over to him.

He started to give me some stupid explanation, but I have had enough. I don't care the reason, he needs to learn that who ever it is, I'm a heck of a lot better. I shoved the slut away and kissed him.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to push me away, but I wasn't giving up. He _would _see that I was best for him. I didn't care what I had to do. But then again, maybe, he'll say he's sorry. He better.

"PANSY! I AM NOT THE LEAST BIT IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU SLUT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE ME! YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU STILL SERIOUSLT BELIEVE THAT I LIKE YOU AT ALL! IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD LEAVE MY SIGHT NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO SERIOUSLY INJURE YOU!" Draco yelled. And then he punched me in the jaw.

I ran to the bathroom, crying.

**Kalli POV**

Pansy walked into the bathroom and didn't notice me right away. She was examining her jaw in the mirror, which was bright blue.

"YOU SLUT! You stole my boyfriend, made him hit me, and here you are, making fun of me, when it's all your fault, and" I couldn't take her ranting and yelling.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a bottle of shampoo, and squirted it right in her mouth.

She spat it at me, and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Then she dunked my head in the toilet twice and ran. I fell, on my head, to the ground. I ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep, hoping the pain would subside in the morning.

**Next day at breakfast**

I had to tell Virginia everything, she would be the one to understand. Most of my other friends loved Pansy, and were already siding with her on the matter.

"But I have to get revenge," I said at the end of my story.

"Revenge?" Fred and George said as they sat down behind us.

"Well, yeah," I said, "You know anything good?"

"Do you see her jaw?" Fred asked..

"Who couldn't? It's that ugly bluish purple color from where Draco punched her," I said.

"Her hair doesn't match it very well, does it?" George said.

"I guess not, why?" I wondered.

"Because fashion waits for no one, Kalli," Virginia said sarcasticaly.

"You can just hex the dye on. Virginia knows the spell," Fred said.

"Oh! Give her a nice message too!" George said.

"Ok," Virginia said.

I knew exactly what they meant.

**Girls Dorm, the Dead of Night**

"Her hair's done, what should I write on her head?" Virginia asked quietly.

"Since my puke brown hair looked so nasty with my jaw," I whispered.

"Perfect," Virginia replied, "You better leave, she's stirring. If you're not here, she might forget you. At least you'll have to morning."

I fought back a chuckle at the thought of Pansy waking everyone in the house up to yell about her forehead/hair combo.

I went down to the commonroom and laid down on the couch. I just wanted to sleep; I hadn't slept well the past few nights.

"Ummm. Kalli? Are you ok?" I heard a voice say.

"For now," I said, turning over to get to sleep.

"Then why aren't you sleeping in your room?"

"Because I got revenge on Pansy," I murmered, half asleep, "Can you go away now?" I sat up to see who it was.

It was Draco, turning to leave. I had been so preoccupied with Pansy all day that I had forgotten about him.

"Wait," I said, " I need to talk to you."

"Look," he started, "_I'm sorry,_" we both said at the same time.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

He said goodnight and left me to sleep on the couch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the morning I woke up to Pansy screaming, like everyone else.

She ran downstairs, followed by Virginia, who gave me a look that reassured me that Pansy didn't suspect me.

Draco came up and congratulated us both on our success and we all went to breakfast.

At breakfast, we sat close to Fred and George so we could tell them what happened.

As soon as we told them, they hugged us, Fred murmered in my ear, "My little pranksters are growing up," which made me laugh.

But when I looked at George and Virginia, well, they were sharing a moment. It was sort of nasty, because George is like a brother to me, but then again, I guess that's how Virginia feels when I make out with Draco.

I guess I was staring, because Draco put his arm around me and started kissing me. And I guess we were there for a long time, because when we got to McGonnagal's class, we all got detention, as did George. So we all would have to deal with Snape all night.


	10. detention and confessions

**Once again, thank you tvrc for your help.**

**Please, please, PLEEEEEASE review. **

**KalliPOV**

Fred was kissing a bagel. That he stole from breakfast. To go out with. Named Ann. Because we were all kissing at breakfast. And he was going to make us late for detention because of a stupid bagel.

"Honestly, Fred, it would be more sane to put on lipstick and ask Harry than to date a bagel. You're not that desperate, brother," George said.

I stole Ann and took a big bite out of her, umm, head?

"Well, If she didn't do it, we'd all be in even more trouble with Snape, " Virginia said.

"Ok, well, have fun kids, bubye now! Tata!" Fred said.

We all went to detention and left Fred there. Without his bagel.

"This is a list of ingredients," said Snape as we walked in, "You are to find all of them

and bring them back to me. Then you can go," he walked out.

"So its like a scavenger hunt!!" George said, "Ready, set GO!!"

"Where the hell are we supposed to get this crap?" Draco said.

"House elves! Just tell them what you need, poof, they get it, we throw it on Snape's desk and get on with our lives," George said.

**DracoPOV**

That Weasley was an idiot. This is detention. Not a day at the beach. Why can't he just shut the hell up?

How are house elves going to get all this crap. He hasn't even seen the list. It's so random. You wouldn't need half this crap in potions. But whatever. When his plan fails us, I'll be the one laughing at him.

"I need this stuff for my potions homework, but Snape's classroom's locked. Do you think you could find it for me?" Virginia asked the house elf.

She took the list and apparated away.

Five minutes later, she was back with a bucket full of stuff. She said she had found everything.

Woah. Maybe that Weasley isn't that stupid. Maybe.

**KalliPOV**

We dropped the stuff at Snape's and headed back to the commonroom, exept for George and Virginia.

Draco sat next to me on the couch, staring at the fire. "What?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. A little worried. But my sister..." he trailed off, "Dad'll put her under Cruciatus for more than an hour if she's dating a Weasley. And then me... and you. "

"You will have to kill me," I finished his sentence, understanding, "If she doesn't."

"She doesn't get the mark for years; she doesn't excel in magic. Me, I don't have long..." I had never seen Draco this way. He might not have been opposed the mark, but he certainly didn't seem the type to kill people. Exept maybe Pansy.

I leaned on his chest and looked into his eyes. "It'll be ok," I promised, attempting to reassure him, however temporarily.

He lifted my chin to his face chin and kissed me passionately. I never wanted this to end. I didn't want him to kill me. I would die for his safety, but I didn't want to watch him suffer through a desision that had already been made for him.

But I couldn't cry, I wanted to, but I couldn't. My eyes were dry. I didn't want him to see me cry for him. He would feel more guilty.

He held me close and though I was tired, I submitted to this because he must be feeling unimaginable pain now.

I wished he had told me how long. How many nights he could hold me this way. How long he had. We had.

But I sat there, staring into the fire, not allowing myself to cry.

**Yes, its short, but the next one might have Christmas and I'm leading up to something big.**

**And I need **_**EVERYONE**_** to vote on the poll.**

**Who should get the dark mark 1st/(supposedly)have to kill Kalli?**

**Draco**

or

**Virginia**

**I will not end up killing her, or Virginia, or Draco, but I need help with the plot b/c I cant decide.**


	11. Christmas presents

**School started back for me, so there may be a lack of updates and an increase of homework:( but I will try to update at least twice a week if I'm around and have time.**

**I got a complaint that all the stories had Kalli and draco making out on the couch at the end. Well, what should I do Ginny? Put them on the bed;)**

**Anyway, I didn't end this one that way. Send me ideas for ends if you don't like the couch.**

**KalliPOV**

I had to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, though I was the only person in Slytherin that didn't have a family to go home to. My brother was in America with his soon-to-be wife for the holidays.

I met a nice girl named Rose in Ravenclaw, and she gave me the password so I could go into her house, since mine was deserted.

On christmas, I woke up surrounded by mini chocolate Christmas trees that said MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM VIRGINIA!! I was so excited. I wished she was here to see the look on my face.

Two gifts were there for me.

One was a broom! From my brother.

It was a nimbus 2001! The newest one! I wrote them thank you and rushed to open my other gift.

The other gift was small, from Draco.

I slowly untied the wrappings and opened it. Inside there was a neclace, with an emerald heart at the end. I put it on and wrote the Malfoys thank you so much and I couldn't wait to see them again.

It would be only a week before I could see them again.

**A Week Later**

Draco and Virginia walked into the commonroom before anyone else; they had all gone to the great Hall for dinner.

I ran to Draco and hugged him tightly. He kissed my cheek.

I went to Virginia and hugged her. She seemed more solemn than when I last saw her.

But I didn't care.

"Kalli, can you come to our room with me?" she asked me, "I need to tell you something, well show you."

"NO! You can't, not now!" Draco yelled.

"That's not my problem. You can deal with it sooner or later. But if you know what's good for you, sooner," She said.

What were they talking about?

Once we got there, we sat down.

"Kalli, my brother has... I'm... It's really hard to explain, but... You need to leave because.." she couldn't find the right words, it seemed.

"Just tell me. I don't care what it is. I can handle it. I'm strong," I said.

"I have to show you. There's no explanation."

She started to lift up her sleeve.

It was there.

I couldn't speak.

"Du... does Draco?" I asked, scared of my best friend.

"I didn't want it. But they did it early. I never would have expected so soon. It's not normal," she said.

"DOES DRACO HAVE THE FUCKING DARK MARK OR NOT!?" I screamed, past tears.

"No. But he will get it sooner because of my mistakes too. Once he proves himself."

"He... he has to k..."

"Yeah. You know he'll kill himself before he lays a finger on you, right?"

"But they'll..."

"No, he'll run away, where I was going to."

The room was silent for awhile.

"Let's talk about something else. How was your boring, deserted Christmas?" She said with a smirk.

"I got a broom! A Nimbus 2001! And look!" I showed her my neclace.

She smiled.

"He sent it after... Well, he really cares about you. We'll put it that way."

I ran downstairs to see Draco. He seemed shocked that I ran into his arms smiling, not crying.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me close.

"Not that you've got a broom, you _have_ to go out for quiddich," Virginia said, matter-of-factly.

"No freakin way. Have you seen me play? I always have to be seeker and I suck crap!"

"I can make you a chaser," Draco said, his lips in my hair, "I'm captain."

"I really don't know if I would want you to embarrass me, just cuz I'm your girlfriend..."

His lips crashed onto mine, trying to cnvince me to try out, Slytherin had one horrible chaser that always messed the others up, carelessly dropping the quaffle.

"Ok, I'm convinced," I said as he smirked, "But we should all go to dinner."

We went and saw Fred and George there.

"Your Christmas present will happen in your dorm, probably in the dead of night," Fred said.

"Parkinson, candy, ugly, fireworks, take the hint," I knew what George was saying and laughed out loud as he went over to start snogging Virginia.

"That's so gross," Draco said.

"Just nasty," said Fred.

"She's getting revenge for when I snog you, babe," I said to Draco.

He pulled me closer.

"Later,"I said, "We're already playing that game, and we don't want to encourage them."

He tried to do a puppy dog face, but we, and Fred ended up laughing our guts out, which stopped George and Virginia. They wanted to see what they had missed.

"Just the funniest face I've ever seen a Malfoy make," Fred said.

We all laughed until we had to go to our houses for the night.

**R&R PEOPLE!**


	12. No Goodbys

**I havent updated in FOREVER!!**

**FOR EVERYONE WHO WAS CONFUSED: **

**everyone is in year 3 with these exeptions. **

**VIRGINIA is in year 4 w/ FRED and GEORGE but she got held back so she really should be in year 5. She is almost 16. **

**Kalli is 14 but they are in the same dorm, so theyre friends.**

**All of JRK"S wonderful characters are their age in the 3rd book.**

**I hope that bit if info helps you people cuz everyone was confused.**

**The next one will be winter break, so this one might be longer. Yay!**

**If I already named her older brother, his name is now Joseph.**

**I recently saw Westside Story. If you know that show/movie you might notice plot similarities.**

Draco and Kalli seemed to speak less and less over the next 3 months.. She sat with Virginia, Rose, Fred and George at meals, usually at the Gryffindor table.

Kalli couldn't bring herself to think about him. What would have to happen for him and Virginia to live. And how he was so depressed.

Draco always forced himself to think about her. How no matter what happened, he would lose. Kalli, the only person he ever may have loved, or his family. He didn't care about his parents, but his sister was as close as anyone to him.

He envied Potter, for once, because, even though it wasn't as likely, he had a chance to win his battle, to live and lose no one.

Draco had the initial choice: Kill or be killed, but not that simple.

But this was a huge chance. The chance his parents had attempted to prepare him for his whole life. The chance to finally wriek havoc on the world like his deranged parents and aunt. The chance he looked foward to as a child, thinking it was normal. The chance to finally be accepted by his family.

But his friends, not the old ones who were looking for power, but the people who cared genuinely about him. Surprisingly, two of the Weasleys were some of said friends. He couldn't let power stop him from protecting them.

So went his thoughts, from one side to the other. Either side had amazing rewards and even more terrible consquences.

He finally figured it out. The answer had always been there. But he didn't want to admit it.

**Kalli's room**

_Draco,_

_I don't want to have to say this. But I'm telling you upfront. I am leaving Hogwarts. Soon. I know it's hard for both of us, but either way,_

She crossed it out with her quill.

_It's not your fault, but I still have to do this to stay alive. I just wanted to say that I_

She spread the ink over that section of parchment and pushed the quill into the margin.

_I still love you, but it's really for the better if I go,_

That wasn't the right thing to say either.

_I'm leaving. It's hard to say goodby. Doesn't change anything. Good luck being a,_

No.

She had runed an entire parchment and had to start another.

_Draco,_

_I have to leave. We both know why. I love you. I wish you felt the same way. Bye. I'll miss you and your sister when I leave, soon._

_Love,_

_Kalli_

She attached the letter to Tammy and he flew out.

**Draco's room**

He read the letter, not sure what to make of it. If he replied, he would make her feel like she could stay without danger.

If he didn't he would never see her again probably.

Spring break was in a week, and she might not come back.

_Kalli,_

_I love you too. Doesn't change anything. I know that your brother is coming tomorrow. But they know he's a Gryffindor. It's a bad idea. But you should just go. It's dangerous here Kalli. Bye._

_Draco_

That was that.

**the next morning**

Joseph stood in the commonroom, hugging his little sister. He had used floo powder to get there from the USA. They wouldn't meet again for years, if all went as planned. Kalli went to her dorm.

The brother was now fighting with Blaise about if he was allowed in here. Curses were shouted. Blaise went unconsious. Blaise who was like a brother. He wasn't breathing.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco mumbled.

Green light filled the room.

Kalli walked back in, dressed in her robes.

She didn't know what was going on.

She saw Blaise and her brother on the ground. And Draco with a wand at Blaise's side, looking at Joseph, breathing heavily.

"Kalli, I'm sorry," Draco said.

"LIER! KILLER!! YOU KILLER! JUST LEAVE! BEFORE I RETURN THE FAVOR! YOUR FRIEND WILL BE FINE! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! BUT YOU KILLED HIM! I WAS COMING TO TELL YOU GOODBY! I SAID I LOVE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Kalli screamed through her tears, "YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!," she ripped out her wand.

"You," she pointed at Virginia, "You never warned me. You didn't care. You never did! And you!" she moved to Blaise who was gaining consoiusness,

"You fought him! It was your fault in the first place! He never did anything wrong!" she burst into another stream of tears and moved to Draco, "YOU POOR, SPOILED, IDIODIC, SADISTIC, BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM FOR DEFENDING HIMSELF! JUST BECAUSE YOUR FREIND IS WEAK!"

She turned a circle around the room, "YOU ALL JUST LET IT HAPPEN! YOU ALL SHOULD DIE!" She still was crying, the words hurt her as much as everyone else.

"How many, Draco? How many can I kill without them knowing? How many so that I can still have time to say the spell for me?" She went to her brother's dead body.

She stood and ran out of the building, with no intention of returning, ever.

**R&R I need to know if you all liked my ****Westside Story**** ending for the Chapter.**


	13. Sirius

**kalli will be back...**

**TVRC ROX MY SOX!!YAY TVRC!! THESE R 4 HER CUZ SHE REVIEWS ALL THE TIME!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY TVRC!!**

KalliPOV

I ran out of Hogwarts. I just did. I ran past Hagrid's hut and down the edge of the forests. I put a charm down so I wouldn't get cold or wet. I went to sleep.

I woke up to a crackling sound. Thunder after thunder. I looked around for the storm. It was almost night. If I were to run, I would have to do it now.

I gave the castle one last look.

I saw Fred and George's enchanted fireworks that said, "Goodbye Kalli!" "Long Live the Pranksters!" "We Miss you Kalli!" "If you're here...Let us Know!" "We Love you Kalli!"

I sent sparks into the air with my wand that spelled. MISS YOU TOO!! and then I started running again.

I found that even with all my sleep, I was still tired. I also found that the ground was very uncomfortable. I also figured out that if I wanted revenge, I would have to go back. I reasoned that Hogwarts had protection spell and that I should turn around before I got out of them.

But on the way back, I saw someone else.

I wanted to turn away and go another way, but my curiosity wanted to see who it was.

I drew my wand and moved closer.

It was someone who I never thought would ever get anywhere near Hogwarts. And he was looking straight at me.

Sirius Black had already seen me; I couldn't tun. So I did the only thing my head thought of.

I went closer. He saw me, but didn't seem to draw a wand.

"I can kill you," I said, hand shaking, wand ready, "I know the spell."

"I'm looking for Peter Pettigrew. I want only him. He was the one who did it," the man said.

"You killed him. You're just some old man with alsheimers disease. If you're looking for his finger, too little too late. It's gone. I think they buried it or something."

"No, you don't understand. He's an Animagus. He's a rat. He's at the school. Someone's pet, probably. He's trying to kill Harry, to finish what he started."

"Look. I have the map," he pulled out a parchment with the name Peter Pettigrew scurrying in a castle hallway.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a map that tracks everything at Hogwarts. It doesn't lie. Please, help me. I have to warn my Godson!"

Either he was a really good actor, he was completely mental, or he was on to something. And he seemed so pitiful. And he did have a map. And a few names were running across the halls, including Harry Potter and Professor Snape.

"Fine. The second highest tower, the one closer to us, is Gryffindor Tower. Harry is there," I said, "Please don't hurt anyone to get in. It's already horrible there, it doesn't need to get worse. And the Dementors are here sometimes, they come and go."

"Thank you. Who are you, and what is your house and why are you out here so late?"

"Kalli. Slytherin. My ex-boyfriend killed my brother. For hurting his friend. And I'm running away." I said for good measure.

"Don't do that. Hogwarts is safer. Go back and sleep. At least there you can differenciate between your friends and enemies. And if you see a black dog, pretend nothing happened."

"Are you..."

"Yes. But tell no one. It will be safer for everyone if the Dementors Kiss happens only to the guilty."

"You know they will do it anyway, right, to pretend that it's all ok now and that everyone can relax while the Dark Lord gets stronger."

"Yes, so I won't turn human again. Dogs can travel faster anyway."

He transformed right in front of me, and ran off.

As for me, I started back to Hogwarts.

**Later, the Commonroom**

"I'm glad you came back," Kalli heard Draco said as she entered the room around 1 am.

"You can kill me now and not feel guilty, it would be easier to both of us."

"No. My sister has talked to me. There's not even a point. I'm not joining, especially not if the Dark Lord might be dead. My father wants your family dead, not me," I could feel the sincerity of his words.

_Kalli, what are you doing? He did this last time. Don't do it again._

I didn't care about common sense. I wanted Draco. He seemed to understand. He was being forced to do something bad, I was being forced into a trap. Neither one of us had to do it, but there would be consequences no matter what. Some had already come.

I would have left again. My common sense was getting more dominate.

But Draco come up and put his arms around me and pulled me close. I put my face on his shoulder, well as close as I could get, for he was signifigantly taller than me. He seemed so strong and protective. No he was. I couldn't worry for the while that we stood that way.

He kissed my forehead and told me to get some sleep.

I lied down on the couch, because I knew I would die if I went into my room.

Draco picked me up, took me into his room, and put me in his bed. I would have had a lot of complaing to do, but I way really tired, and His bed was really warm. He layed down next to me and put his arms around me.

I remembered how cold it would have been outside and was grateful for coming back.

Then we both fell asleep.


	14. OH DRACO!

**Tvrc: Yes he is like blue. And you might be in this one. Sorry bout the last one. I'll make it up to you. K? **

**Other glorious readers: This one will... idk. It will be fun!**

Kalli POV

I woke up next to Draco. I almost kicked him out of the bed. But I remembered last night well enough and fast enough to figure out that he was still wearing pants. Which was good.

Draco stirred and woke up next to me. I told him that I needed to go get ready in my room.

I thought that since no one besides him knew that I was back, I could skip classes today. Instead of going to breakfast, I went to the house elves' kitchen and got some food. I decided to go hide out in one of the secret passages in and out of the school; that would be where I was expected anyway. If someone found me, they wouldn't know the difference.

I lit my wand and started eating. Food tasted so good after the time I had spent outside Hogwarts.

I heard a voice. "Look what we have here. A little Slytherin trying to sneak out of Hogwarts."

Normally, I would have been more cautious, but as this was an unknown passage out of Hogwarts that led to the Shrieking Shack, and that furthermore, prefects would never be sneaking about somewhere like there without being questioned, I continued eating.

"Do you av a robem?" I said with a full mouth then I thoughtand swallowed, "Fred is that you?"

"No, It's George." "No, It's both of us."

"No you're both wrong! It's me, the evil mastermind and her partner criminals in training!" Virginia's easily recognizable voice shouted through the tunnel.

"Hi guys. It's great to see you."

"And great to have you back," the twins said.

"I was wondering. Do you guys know of anything that I could do top Draco. Just to get on his nerves?"

"What did he do. I was in the room for your little semi-PDA last night. Did you and him?"

"NO! GOD! WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! I...I just want to do a prank and he seems fairly deserving."

"Well, there is this one thing. It's like a muggle tattoo, but it doesn't hurt." the twins started finishing each others sentences so that in the dark, it was really confusing to keep up with was talking, "AND you can enchant it so that the first person who touches, it besides yourself that is, they'll have it until you take it off."

"And what were you suggesting?"

"Lipstick, " Virginia smirked, "Glorious red lipstick."

"And what is this glorious charm?"

"The charm is _redicus immovious_. And when you think Draco's had enough torture, just mumble _redicus incantious_."

"Thanks, guys. You better get to class. I'm going to sleep now."

They left and I sat there, my nose in a great book that I had found in Draco's room.

A black dog up to me and sat down next to me. I was frightened at first, but then I remembered Sirius.

The dog dropped a piece of parchment in my lap. I opened it.

_Thank you for your help. I am giving this to you as repayment. Just point your wand at it and say "I solemnly sware that I am up to no good" and when you're done, just say, "Mischief managed."_

_If you ever need anything, you can owl me. Or if you need a place to live. I do have a house. Please let me repay you in whatever other way that I can, as you saved me from a fate worse than death. _

_My upmost gratitude,_

_Sirius Black_

I patted the dog and smiled. Then it ran away.

**Later, the commonroom**

"Why weren't you in classes today?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't feeling up to going. Besides, as far as they know I didn't come back until dinner," I answered.

"Why couldn't you come back earlier?"

"Cuz then you wouldn't get the chance to miss me too much!" I said and leaned closer to him on the couch.

I had put the spell on my lips, that was the hard part, getting the color right. It was a red that looked good, almost natural on me, but would stand out perfectly on Draco. Now all I had to do was get Draco to kiss me. This would be too easy.

I was too anxoius though, as I tried to be seducive. Draco would eventually end up kissing me if I just stayed calm. But my bad judgement didn't realize that. Not until Draco questioned it, almost blowing my cover as Virginia started laughing from the corner where she was reading.

"I'm just fine, Draco. I just, I dunno. I guess it's nice to be back, officially," I said somewhat smoothely.

Draco put his arm around me. "It's ok. You just seem, kind of, you know anxious. Maybe I shouldn't have let you in my bed last night..."

"Shut up Drake! Shut Up Shut Up Shut UP!!" I exclaimed. as he laughed.

He kissed my forehead. _My forehead. _I knew I had to wait for him to kiss me, but seriously, could he wait any longer?

NO!

My wish was soon fuffiled as his lips crashed down on mine. I tried not to smile, but Virginia couldn't help laughing from her corner.

I went to bed a little after so that I could get some sleep. I had classes tomorrow and there was nothing keeping me from said classes.

as soon as I got up the stirs, I heard Draco ask Virginia was so funny.

She answered through histerical laughter, "OH DRACO! WHAT BEAUTIFUL LUSCIOUS RED LIPS YOU HAVE!!"


End file.
